


Fiona: Babysitter Extraordinaire

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Double Drabble, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Fiona's approach to babysitting isn't entirely conventional.
Relationships: Fiona & Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873684
Kudos: 6





	Fiona: Babysitter Extraordinaire

“How is this _my_ fault?” Fiona spat.

“I’m at a loss for how to get to the mindset where it _isn’t_ your fault!” Rhys retorted.

Lance sat up in his crib with his little fist wedged in his mouth, gnawing. He was covered in oatmeal.

“But I had a plan,” Fiona explained. “I tied this string to the oatmeal pouch and left it by crib side. The other end was tied to this bell over here. That way, if he went for the oatmeal, I’d hear the bell ringing, even if I happened to be trying out your jacuzzi tub at the time. (Hypothetically.) Then I’d rush over and feed him.”

“Oh right, of course.” Rhys facepalmed. “Ask a Vault Hunter to babysit, get a Vault Hunter’s approach to babysitting.”

“Hey, if anything, you should be proud of your son!” Fiona asserted. “He figured out on his own how to smash the pouch open between two toys. You’ve got a fast learner here, Rhys. I guess I’m rubbing off on him.”

Rhys sighed. “Whatever. I’ll go get the tub.”

As he walked away, Fiona smiled at her nephew. “You’ve got no chance at being normal, Lanny--you know that, right?”


End file.
